Chances and Wild Attempts
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: Many questions being asked, many answers being demanded. As the girls made their move to getting Natsuru for themselves, things had somehow turned wild. Extremely, he would admit. Natsuru/Sango


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Kämpfer, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Toshihiko Tsukiji.

* * *

**Title:** _**"Chances and Wild Attempts"  
**_

**Author:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:** _Kämpfer_

**Pairing:** _Natsuru Senou/Sango Shizuku_

* * *

"Sa-Sakura-san!" Natsuru exclaimed, his eyes popping wide with shock. His body trembled slightly, unsure of how to respond, as Kaede leaned in forward him. Their bodies almost touching, and Natsuru can actually _feel_ her warm breath at his face.

"Yes? What is it, Natsuru-san?" Kaede's eyes lit up darkly. A devilish yet charming smile tugging her lips like a mischievous cat.

Closing his eyes, Natsuru became oblivious of what was happening around him. He couldn't sense the dark aura about to eat him up; or rather, a very unpleasant plan Kaede has in store for him. Just for you, she thought. Only you.

"Uhm… I… Uhh… Well… Sort of…" Natsuru continuously stuttered. His mind malfunctioning, trying hard to push him self to say the words jumbling in his head out loud. With it interrupting his thoughts, he couldn't speak clearly, he admitted. So, Natsuru gave out a heavy sigh to calm him self down, opening his eyes slowly, to take in the imagery laid out in front of him.

"Sakura-san," he grabbed her shoulders lightly but securely. A small twitch came to her face as he did so, but faded away in an instant. A perfect facade in tact, as she would like to say so her self. Natsuru stared down at those emerald jewels, gathering courage to speak, to let it all out of his system. "I…"

But before he could say any thing, soft, wet, gentle lips crushed with his. It started off as an innocent—almost chaste—kiss, then fiercely turned to a burning passionate one. He did not see that coming. Just about he felt that he had had enough surprise for one day, he sensed Kaede's tongue playing with his. Without any choice, he returned the kiss, and yet, he knew some thing was wrong; he just couldn't quite pinpoint it.

The kiss seemed to last for a few minutes before they could have broke apart, now heavily panting. Natsuru scanned Kaede's face with such caring, and came across with his own arms enveloping her. He must have unconsciously did that, he thought, feeling bliss but still _so_ wrong. He wondered _why_; why it felt different from what he was expecting, as if he had interpreted some thing else. _Any thing_.

Yes, he had to admit to him self, even to his own being, that he didn't expect the timid Kaede Sakura to kiss him, _despite_ with his affections towards her; which she crushed mercilessly one day. One day when she had fallen _in-love_ with the Kämpfer Natsuru.

He shrugged the thought away, telling him to forget about his other half. The girl within him. Now that sounded extremely wrong, Natsuru thought, frowning as he disliked the idea of even saying 'the girl within him'. Some day, when this is all over, she'll be gone. She'll disappear.

Natsuru's attention turned from empty space to the girl in his arms, squirming her way out. It appears to him that she doesn't like being held. Ahh, is this why? he asked him self, mockingly. He let go of her, apologising as he did so.

But she glared at him.

It made him jumped back in shock. He didn't realise he had stood up when she looked at him with those scary looking eyes. Acid, like an acid too strong to analyse, burning his skin like the sun's heat when a person got close enough.

He gulped, opening and closing his mouth again and again, wanting to ask tons of questions. Why did she look at him like that? What did he do? When did it began? Which part of his trance did it appeared? How can he answer all of this? Where are they?

He just noticed their surroundings. It was dark, silent, he couldn't see nothing. Nothing at all, excluding Kaede who was glaring at him. It was totally black that it blinded him. He was so very lost in to Kaede's presence, drunk in it, that he didn't know where they are indeed.

"What—?" Horror struck his face but he couldn't _possibly_ paint it correctly, as Kaede had interjected.

"Finally, huh? I was getting a little bit sick with you." What's with the venom in her voice? he wondered, incredulously. The change of attitude, _every thing_ seems to be shifting in to a nightmare.

Nightmare.

"Open your eyes! Come on! Open them, Senou-kun!" Some one shouted, loudly, getting more dangerous and panicked as time goes by. The same person was shaking his whole body furiously. Pain. He could feel the pain.

With all the shaking, he could finally sense that he was returning to reality; his figure and soul drifting away from the deadly predator. The picture of Kaede was coming to a blur. Natsuru groaned, one with the aching sensation to it. His eyelids lifting—fluttering—as he awaken. Some how, the shaking had stopped. He was at peace.

"I don't think going back to sleep is a good idea, Senou-kun." At last, he recognised the voice. It was Sango Shizuku, the President of the Student Council. Her figure was now sitting in a cross-legged pose on a chair, breathing heavily with the effort she put in to bringing him back.

"Right," he responded, almost inaudible, he noticed. He still studied her, eyes never leaving her face as she tries to make her breathing even. "What happened to me? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Easy with the questions, Senou-kun. I might not answer them." Blankly, Sango said. After a few heartbeats, she spoke up once more. "Some trap," she pointed out, simply, but wouldn't explain any further.

"What do you mean?" He seems to be getting nervous him self. He could feel the blood rushing throughout his body.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Seeing him nod, she continued on. "It's going to be a long story; but I'll still tell you. If that is what you want."

Anticipation roared in inside him. He gulped, attempting to swallow the fear building up. He doesn't know why, but it feels like it's some thing unpleasant. Natsuru nodded again, determined to know. Then Sango began. This is it, he told him self.

* * *

**Odd… that's what I'm thinking ever since I finished watching the episode 12. It's _weird_, but I wanted to see more. Oh well, better get cracking. I hope you liked this, despite the confusion it's giving off. It'll be explained further in the next chapters. :~)**


End file.
